Fragile
by Sakura555
Summary: And the story continues! Read the previous chapters from: Pen Name: Misguided Angel of Death
1. For Tenten's Sake

**Hey guys, my name is Micah and I will be continuing fragile for you! Although I don't write like your previous author (everyone has their own writing style) but I will try to live up to your expectations…. Anyway, here's chapter 5!!!**

**To New Readers: Here I am again, continuing another discontinued story. If you want to understand the story, you should start from the beginning Go to Misguided Angel of Death's profile and read, read, read! And review to her also for she was the one who first started this. ^-^**

**Standard Credit Given to: Misguided Angel of Death**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Fragile**

Chapter 5

_For Ten-ten's sake_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The next day, they were all still on their way back to Konoha. Lee and Ami were behind while Neji and Ten-ten were on front. Both couples were having fun, chatting.

"Hey Neji!" Ami called.

Neji didn't reply but glanced at her for 2 seconds to signify that he was listening.

"You guys finally tied the knot?" Ami continued.

Neji didn't answer but quickly turned his head away just in time as a light shade of pink rose to his cheeks…Too bad Ten-ten saw it… Ten-ten poked his cheeks, giggled, and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You're blushing."

At this, all hell froze over. Did Hyuuga Neji just blush??? Neji quickly composed himself and the light tint of pink quickly disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"You can continue moving now, guys." Ten-ten said, looking at the two in the back temporarily frozen in shock….

"Oh." Lee said, resuming his chat with Ami as if nothing had happened.

"Wait." Neji said, signaling them to stop. He activated his Byakuugan and scanned the area. He was sure he sensed something. Bingo! A few meters, he spotted a few rogue nins.

"5 rogue nins heading our way. They're not really a threat except one. Lee and Ami, take the two in the left. Ten-ten, take the two in the right. Leave the leader to me." Neji wasn't concerned on giving Ten-ten two opponents. He saw that their charka was still weak and hardly under control. Besides, he knew that Ten-ten was strong.

Soon, the rogue nins came into view. And when they did, they were ready. Ami and Lee charged forward with just a kunai in hand. They knew their opponents were weak and could be easily defeated.

Neji and the leader simply had a glaring contest as a greeting.

And Ten-ten waited for the remaining two to charge on her which they did. She was waiting for the right time to throw her senbon which was lethal enough to kill them immediately. They were now 20 feet away...15 feet away…10 feet…but before Ten-ten could throw the senbon, a piercing pain arose from her stomach and she curled up and vomited all over the two rogue nins.

"We haven't even punched you yet and you're already puking shit all over us." The shorter guy complained.

"And what's worse is, this isn't your blood, it's your breakfast!" the tougher one complained.

Neji glanced at Ten-ten to see her curled up, face down in the ground, arms around her stomach while the two threw blows at her. "Ten-ten!" he cried worriedly. What was wrong with her? She never failed. He knew it was too early to bring her on a mission! He threw two kunai on the two rogue nins who were beating her up and glanced at Lee and Ami who were not yet done with their opponents. He glanced at his opponent who was smirking at him, silently challenging him. What was he to do??? He calmed his mind and tried to think rationally. But the problem was, he couldn't think rationally when Ten-ten was in danger. He jumped on front of Ten-ten without thinking and began fighting all three at once; the two opponents of Ten-ten, and the leader. He was earning a lot of bruises fast. Ami and Lee just finished off their opponents and came to aid him. About 10 minutes passed when they finished off the remaining three.

"Ten-ten, what happened?" Ami said, sitting beside Ten-ten who was resting with her back against a nearby tree. She didn't know Ten-ten much but judging by what she heard from Rock Lee, Ten-ten was supposed to be tough and never failed on her targets. 'The Weapon Mistress' that's what everyone called her.

"N-Nothing…I-I'm fine now…" Ten-ten said, standing up.

"Ok. Let's move." Neji said. (Although he was secretly VERY worried.) All three of them jumped up a tree but when Ten-ten tried to follow, she lost her balance and fell.

"Ten-ten!" Neji said, looking horrified as he caught her in his arms. "What's wrong with you?" he scolded.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine. I was just a bit distracted. You can put me down now." Ten-ten said.

"No!" Neji said firmly as he jumped up the tree and continued jumping from tree to tree with Ten-ten in his arms. "I couldn't trust you with yourself anymore." He said, glancing at her face. Ten-ten could see that he was very worried and she found it pointless to argue. So she just closed her eyes to rest. And soon, she was snoring softly…

xXx

Something was wrong with Ten-ten. He knew it. He willed his legs to go faster although it was hurting because of the extra burden in his arms. But he didn't mind it. He had to get to Konoha fast. He looked at the sleeping figure in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. _'For Ten-ten's sake'_ he thought.

* * *

**Finally finished! I know…deep… T-T. Tell me if it was too deep. Anyway, what's happened to Ten-ten? Stay tune, for the next chapter; which will come up in a few short weeks. Hey, don't blame me if it is rather hard to continue a story that was made by someone else. At least it's being continued, right? Right? Although… I will update sooner if reviews will come…hmm….**

**Anyway, I take this opportunity to advertise my close friend's fics. Check out her profile. Her Pen Name is: CherryBlossom555. It's deep AND hilarious!**


	2. WHAT!

**Standard Credit Given To: Misguided Angel of Death **

**Yeah, you don't have to say it, guys. I suck, she rocks –sigh-**

**But at least it gets to be finished, right?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT owned by me….That's all, thank you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 --- WHAT?!?!?!  
**

Voices…lots of voices.

Ugh my head hurts.

"Could you please shut up? She's waking up!!!" Sakura's angry voice overpowered the others. Everyone shut up immediately.

"Ten-ten?" Lee's voice came up.

"Tennie?" Ino's concerned voice spoke up next.

"Hey, Ten-ten, can you hear me?" came a voice none other than Naruto's.

I opened my eyes to see Ami, Team Gai, and the whole rookie 9 inside my room. Sasuke was in a corner, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. His face read **'PISSED OFF'** in BIG **bold** letters. So yeah, since I became teammates with Neji, I also learned how to read the faces of cold, egoistic bastards. Sai was in a couch nearby, painting something I couldn't see. Naruto was leaning towards me, his face so close to me. And although his eyes only read concern, I couldn't help but scream because of how close he was. Sakura punched him away after saying how big of a jerk he was. Sakura was just beside me, being the medic-nin she was. Kiba and Shino were in another corner of the room, arguing about dogs and bugs. What the hell, how did Akamaru fit in here anyway? Shikamaru was on a chair nearby, sleeping. Hinata was staring at the hole in the wall where Naruto flew out through. Chouji was beside Shikamaru, stuffing chips into his mouth. Ino left my side and went to scold Chouji about eating manners or something. Rock Lee, seeing what happened to Naruto, decided not to bother me and resorted to chatting with Ami who was sitting on top of Gai who was doing push-ups with one finger. He was already in three hundred seventy eight. "-_-….Neji was nearby, with his head on a pillow, sleeping softly. I wonder how he could sleep like that with so much noise going on? He must've been really tired or something. I struggled to remember what happened and why did I arrive here? Flashes returned of our mission, enemy ninjas, me puking, Neji, Lee, and Ami helping, Neji carrying, and me sleeping. Oh my gawd, I just slept in Hyuuga Neji's arms!

"You were out for three days, Tennie. They got worried." Sakura's voice broke my reminiscing.

"I was…out?" I repeated slowly.

"Sleeping to be exact." Sakura said. "I didn't tell them what was wrong with you. I wanted to tell you first and you could decide who to tell." She continued. What the hell? How can someone sleep for three days straight? Am I really in that much a critical condition?

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Tennie, don't you know? You're—"

"Ten-ten." I immediately looked up to that oh-so-familiar voice that cut Sakkie off to see Hyuuga Neji, in all his glory, staring back at me with masked concerned eyes. Yep, I learned well in reading cold egoistic people.

"I'm alright." I assured, smiling.

Sakura stepped away to give us privacy. She was heading towards Sasuke. She smiled and he smirked. Awww, kawaii! And I was surprised that with how many people there is in this room, they didn't notice the little exchange. They were so busy in their own worlds I bet they don't even remember I'm awake.

Neji knelt by my bedside and took my hand in his.

"Sakura said you'd be alright. You just mustn't take missions for the next few months." He said with a frown. I didn't like him frowning. So I decided to tease him a bit.

"Hey Neji," I started.

"Hmm?" he replied casually.

"Why does your name rhyme with ugly?" I giggled. He smirked and squeezed my hand.

"Hey Tennie."

"What now?"

"Why does your name rhyme with dummy?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek. He smirked and pecked my lips.

"Hey guys, no making out. Did you forget we're all right here?" Kiba interrupted, making us break apart.

Neji and I both glared at him. But mine wasn't really necessary because Neji's glare mad Akamaru whimper in fear.

"So, Ten-ten-san, how are you feeling?" Ami asked, trying to ease the tension.

"I'm fine, Ami. You can just call me Tennie, by the way." I replied, smiling.

"Okay." Ami said returning the smile with her own.

"How did you all fit in here anyway?" I asked randomly, after suddenly remembering my previous confusion as to why the whole Rookie 9, along with team Gai and Akamaru, fit here.

"She has a point. Everyone, time to say your goodbyes now. You have to go. Tennie-chan's got to rest, I bet she's exhausted." Sakura nagged.

"Not when she's slept three days." Kiba muttered but said his goodbyes still.

Soon everyone has left except Neji, Sakkie, Sasuke, and me.

"I'll see you as soon as you get out." Neji leaned down and kissed my forehead before exiting the room.

Sasuke did the same to Sakkie and left. As soon as he left, a searing pain rose from my stomach and I rolled over, biting the pillow it pain. Sakura made no move to help me and after a few minutes, it faded away. I rolled to my back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sakkie, what's wrong with me?" I asked.

She remained silent, her face set in a grim line.

"What? Acute ulcer? Cancer of the stomach, if there even is such a thing?" I clutched my head in frustration.

She remained eerily silent. The tension was killing me.

"What? Is it a new kind of incurable virus? Is that how critical it is?" I panicked. What's keeping her so silent? The next few words however, caught me off guard.

"Tennie, you're…you're two months pregnant…" she said, her words fading away at the last word.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Yeah, I'm sooo sorry guys for the long wait. I'll TRY to update every three or two weeks from now on, I promise.**

**-mutters- I don't get why I'm even saying 'guys' when there's actually no-one reading this –insertrandomcursewordshere-**

_**Kayl Acobal**_


End file.
